Colors
Colors are a recurring theme in Breaking Bad. The clothing colors that characters wear represent various themes and their relationships to each other in each scene. Below is a summary of the colors worn by the Breaking Bad characters and the colors' symbolism. The Color Wheel The relationships between the central Breaking Bad characters are analogous to the relationships between colors on the red, yellow, and blue color wheel. For example, the color for Walter's alter ego, Heisenberg, which is often green, is created by mixing the colors of his two closest partners, Sklyer, who often wears blue, and Jesse, who often wears yellow. Further, Heisenberg, is opposed by Hank, who often wears shades of red, orange, or brown, which is located on the opposite side of the color wheel from green. Marie, being the sister of Skyler and the wife of Hank, is represented by purple, which sits between blue and red colors on the color wheel. While Walter's signature product is sky blue, the methylamine made in the show technically should be yellow. The characters' relationships to the drug is represented by their colors' locations relative to yellow on the color wheel. Marie is farthest from the meth drug trade, being neither a user, cook, hired hand, nor narcotics officer, and is represented by purple which is opposite yellow on the color wheel. The characters that are closet to the drug, principally the cooks Walter White, Jesse Pinkman, and Gale Boetticher, all wear yellow jumpsuits in the meth lab and frequently wear yellow in other scenes in the show. Gustavo Fring, while not a meth cook, wears a yellow shirt when working at his fast-food chicken restaurant Los Pollos Hermanos. Skyler White and Hank Schrader, and their colors, represent two end-member relationships to the drug trade and to Walter White. Skyler's blue represents loyalty and peace, while Schrader's red represents violence and anger. Partners who are loyal to Walter White receive money (represented by green, a mixture of blue and yellow), while those who oppose him are met with violence (represented by orange, a mixture of red and yellow). Green Worn by: Walter White Symbolism: Greed, money, growth, envy Secondary color: Formed by blue + yellow Examples: - Holly White is named for the evergreen holly plant. - The surgeons wore green in the operating room where Walter White has his lung cancer surgery. - The sweat lodge robe that Jesse and other guests wear is green. - Skyler, who normally wears blue, wears green after finding Walter's bag of money in the closet of Holly's bedroom, where he had been sleeping just before he signed the divorce papers and moved out . - Walter White wears a bright green shirt when he plants the bomb in the nursing home that kills Gus Fring, after which he says to Skyler, "I won." - Saul Goodman wears a green shirt (money) and red tie (blood) when Jesse Pinkmas drops off $5 million in "blood money." - Walter White's car is a pale green Pontiac Aztek until he replaces it with a black Chrysler 300 that he buys for his 51st birthday. Blue Worn by: Skyler White Symbolism: Sadness, water, sky, coldness, loyalty Examples: - Walter White's signature meth formula produces blue crystals known as Blue Sky. - Jane Margolis is wearing blue denim when she dies in her sleep and is buried in a dark blue dress chosen by her father. - Walter and Skyler White wear blue shirts and dark blue pants to the storage facility where Skyler has stored a huge pile of cash. - Sky blue is the color of the ribbons worn by multiple characters in memory of the Wayfarer 515 plane crash. - Both Walter White and Victor, who are both eager to show their loyalty to Gustavo, wear blue in the superlab soon after the death of Gale Boetticher. Yellow Worn by: Jesse Pinkman, Gustavo Fring, Gale Boetticher, Walter White Symbolism: Optimism, pleasure, caution, cowardice, fear Examples: - Walter White wears a yellow shirt when he confronts teenagers who are making fun of his son in a clothing store. - Jesse Pinkman's sheets were yellow in scenes with his girlfriend Jane Margolis. - Yellow was the color of the protective jumpsuits worn by Walter, Jesse, and Gail in Gustavo Fring's underground meth lab. - The staff at Los Pollos Hermanos wear yellow polo shirts and red chef's aprons. - Gale Boetticher is wearing a yellow shirt over a blue t-shirt when Jesse Pinkman shoots him. - Walter White wears a yellow shirt while Mike's people in prison are being killed to protect Walter's new meth empire. Brown Worn by: Hank Schrader Symbolism: Earth, humility, stability Composite color: Formed by red + yellow + black Purple Worn by: Marie Schrader Symbolism: Luxury, royalty, protection, safety Secondary color: Formed by red + blue Examples: - Marie wears purple almost exclusively throughout the show with the exceptions of her white hospital lab coat, and occasionally yellow or black. - Marie Schrader's kitchen accessories are purple. - Marie is wearing a purple hoodie and yellow t-shirt when she suggests to Skyler that she take the kids home to repair the family. - While Hank is at home recuperating from being shot by The Cousins, the sheets on his bed are purple. - Skyler White picks out a purple PT Cruiser for Walter White Jr.'s 16th birthday present. The car is meant to be a safe alternative to the red and black Dodge Challenger that his father previously bought him. Orange Worn by: Hank Schrader, Brandon Mayhew, Saul Goodman Symbolism: Humor, laughter, activity, fire, violence, gold Secondary color: Formed by red + yellow Examples: - Gustavo Fring wears an orange protective jacket and pants when he kills Victor with a box cutter. Pink Worn by: Walter White, Holly White Symbolism: Naiveté, love, acceptance, calm Composite color: Red + white Examples: - Pinkman is Jesse's last name. - A partially charred Pink Teddy Bear from the Wayfarer 515 plane crash landed in Walter White's swimming pool. - Walter White wears pink in the same shade as the Pink Teddy Bear when he meets with doctors for a follow-up appointment after his cancer surgery and later that afternoon while sitting next to his pool at the time of the Wayfarer 515 crash. Red Worn by: Walter White, Jesse Pinkman Symbolism: Blood, murder, anger, violence Examples: - The floor of Gustavo Fring's underground meth lab is painted red. - Jesse wears a red shirt with black pants the night of Jane Margolis' death , when he shoots Gale Boetticher , and again when he shoots his way out of the Juarez drug Cartel's hacienda in Mexico . - Hank Schrader wears a long-sleeved red shirt in the cafe where he confronts Skyler White, who wears white, about Walter's real identity as Heisenberg. Black Worn by: Jane Margolis Symbolism: Death, guilt, darkness, evil, power, secrecy, deception Examples: - Schwartz is the last name of Eliot and Gretchen, Walter White's former business partners. Schwarz is German for black. - Hank wears all black while he hunts down Jesse's RV . - Walter wears a black shirt and pants when he lies to Jesse about the disappearance of Mike Ehrmantraut. Gray Worn by: Jesse Pinkman, Hank Schrader Symbolism: Depression, illness, cloudy skies, ash, silver, death approaching Composite color: Formed by black + white Examples: - Gray Matter was the name of the company formed by Walter White and Eliot and Gretchen Schwartz, as a play on their last names. - The Cousins, Leonel and Marco Salamanca, wear silver gray suits with black shirts while they hunt down Walter White and, later, Hank Schrader. White Worn by: Walter White, Skyler White Symbolism: Innocence, purity, perfection, lightness, openness, honesty Examples: - White is the last name of Walter White and his family. - Jane's last name, Margolis, is Hebrew for 'pearl,' which is often white but may also be black. Multicolor Combinations Worn by: Walter White Jr. Symbolism: Conlicted emotions, mixed feelings, confusion Examples: - Walter White Jr. often wears striped shirts with multiple colors. No color Worn by: Walter White Symbolism: Transparency Examples: - In the opening scene of the first episode Walter White is naked, except for a pair of white underwear and a gas mask, and erratically driving an RV through the desert. He soon pulls the RV to the side of the road and records a confession to his family on a video camera because he thinks he about to be arrested or killed. References Infographic: Colorizing Walter White's Decay Breaking Bad Bar Codes The Colorful World of Breaking Bad es:Color Category:Symbolism